Sam and Cas are Closet Bronies
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: For happiness, Dean has pie, the impala, women, music, and beer. Sam has My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Castiel won't tell on Sam, though, if he lets the angel see what he's looking at. Destiel, Sastiel oneshot. Read this before you read "Sam and Cas Read Castiel's Fanfiction".


Title: Sam and Cas are Closet Bronies

TV Show: Supernatural

Pairings: Destiel, Sastiel

(I didn't intend to do this, but I decided for this to come right before that story "Sam and Cas Read Castiel's Fanfiction". This is the first one, okay?)

For happiness, Dean has pie, the impala, women, music, and beer. Sam has My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Of course, his older brother doesn't need to know _that_, now does he?

Dean was out collecting information for their latest hunt. Sam stayed behind to do research (he always finishes early, but makes it look as though he had taken hours), and had episode three of season three loading. Now that it was ready, he could watch it.

He clicked the play button and listened to the theme song while he read the comments. He was spoiling himself for it, and he knew it, but he couldn't help it. He scrolled up when he got bored. The song was only halfway done, but it was short, so not worth skipping. He was tempted to hum along, but had decided long ago to avoid doing that. One day, Dean will hear him humming it and probably recognize it. He didn't want his brother finding out. He'd think Sam was gay, which wasn't true. Being a brony does _not_ make a man gay. It just makes him one million times happier, that's all.

"Hello, Sam." The hunter gasped and clicked the mute button on his laptop, quickly switching to a new tab

"H-hey, Cas… you kinda snuck up on me there…" Sam said shakily, smiling but only because it was awkward right now and he was on the border the line of hysteria.

Castiel, as of late, came without warning to drop in on him and Dean. It's pretty clear to the two of them that the angel has nothing better to do. He wasn't the type to tell on others, and he probably didn't see the screen… Sam was probably going to be alright. He just wanted Cas to leave, though. He couldn't watch it if his brother came back. There'd be too much explaining to do.

"What are you looking at?" the angel asked.

"U-um, you know… stuff. Research. Boring stuff. You'd best be on your way. Maybe go see what Dean's up to out in the world. Nothing to see here!" he was grinning like an idiot the whole time. He's a bad liar under pressure, specifically with people he knows well like Dean and Castiel.

"That white screen doesn't look very informative." Cas said, walking closer and looking at the computer to see what exactly he was missing. Sam slowly looked back at the screen and realized that he hadn't even made it looked like he was working. It was just a blank tab.

"Crap."

"What are you really doing, Sam?" Castiel's words sounded accusing. The hunter sighed.

"Alright, you caught me."

"Is it something bad?"

"Not exactly, but it is _highly _misunderstood by many people. _Please_ don't tell Dean."

"Only if you show me." Sam knew that Castiel and Dean told each other many things. Dean is mostly a closed book, but when Castiel talks with him, he can get him to speak about things that he normally wouldn't. Keeping a secret from him would be a huge deal for Cas.

"Alright. Pull up a seat, and don't judge me." Sam closed the empty tab and started the video over. He paused it, unmated it, and then played it when the angel sat beside them.

"What is this?" Cas asked.

"My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic."

"I see nothing wrong with this. It sounds very nice and relaxing."

"It is. I was on the edge of my seat on episodes one and two of this season, though. It's original demographic was for little girls, but it's now for everyone. Many grown men and teenage boys like this show. I figured it's because it makes everyone happy. I'm in the closet about this. I _never_ want Dean to find out. He'll think I'm gay."

"Strange how that's considered such a bad thing. I've been writing that sort of thing for a while." Castiel said it so coolly that Sam couldn't believe it. He quickly paused the video to look at the angel, saying,

"Whoa, Cas! Forget ponies for a moment, you're writing gay stuff?"

"I believe the internet term is 'fanfiction'. Am I wrong?" he tilted his head to the side.

"No, I mean, but… wow. How much have you written? And what's the pairing?" Sam looked a bit thrilled at this. This was something he would have _never_ expected from Castiel. Knowing something cool and new about the angel before Dean made him feel special. "Does Dean know?"

"I don't feel comfortable telling him about it." Cas looked away from Sam's face.

"What's the fandom?" at that question, Cas tilted his head again in confusion. "Like, the game, anime, cartoon, manga, tv show, book…" the angel sighed. "What? What'd I say?" Castiel didn't speak for several seconds.

"I don't consider it a book if we're living it." He looked away again.

"No way… _Supernatural_? And the pairing is… holy crap, I totally knew it! That's why you can't tell Dean!"

"Please do not say that so loudly…" he felt ashamed, and it showed.

"Don't worry, dude! I'll _never_ tell! Destiel… dude, it makes _so_ much freakin' sense!"

"Can… can we just watch the video already?"

"Video—oh yeah!" he clicked the play button and they watched the whole episode. At the end, Cas said,

"So there are more episodes, and most of them don't have an ongoing plot?"

"Yep." Sam said. He had been smiling the whole time.

"I think I'd like to see more of it." The angel said with a smile. Cas doesn't smile much, but when he does, it's always amazing to see. He always does it around Dean, though, and _never_ around Sam alone. He always acknowledges Dean's presence first before Sam's. Not only did he learn something that Dean doesn't know from Castiel himself, and not only do they share the fact that they're closet bronies together, but Cas smiled for him. He felt freakin' _blessed_.

"I'd like that, too." Sam went to episode one of season one and started letting it load while they talked about things. He even convinced Cas to show him one of the Desteil stories he had made. He felt happier than he has in a long, long time.

**END**


End file.
